


凌晨3点，空虚寂寞冷

by flyingmax



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Alternate Universe - No Powers, M/M, Pining, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Resolved Pining
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 07:24:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10381548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyingmax/pseuds/flyingmax
Summary: 深更半夜，冬冬对着只穿了一条短裤的大盾流口水...





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [It's 3 A.M., I Must Be Lonely](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10353882) by [emphasisonem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emphasisonem/pseuds/emphasisonem). 



> 我知道上回说了要潜水一段时间，而且现在也正在弄那个千年虐文，进展缓慢，死的心都有了...  
> 不过这个小文实在太可耐了，算是给我被虐的小心灵一点点慰藉吧。希望大家喜欢。  
> 感谢emphasisonem的甜文！  
> 我会尽快把那部千年虐的前几个章节先放出来，请大家耐心等待。

Bucky Barnes这人不信上帝，不过此刻，虽说他站在自家公寓楼下冻得直哆嗦，可还是感谢了一下上苍的恩德。现在是周六凌晨3点，外面还下着小雨，不过鉴于他的邻居Steve只穿了条皇室蓝色的短裤站在几步开外，Bucky还是觉得他有责任也有必要感谢一下造物主大人的。

当然了，深更半夜站在马路牙子上被冻个贼死，一边还要听着公寓楼里震耳欲聋的火警铃声确实让人不爽，不过Bucky童鞋可一点儿都不在乎，他正忙着看雨滴顺着Steve的肩胛骨流下来的性感样儿呢。

Bucky已经暗恋他对门的邻居Steve五个月了，这种情结从人家搬进来就开始了。Steve一头金发，高大威猛，而且他的微笑能让Bucky彻底找不着北。为啥？因为每次在走廊上遇见Steve的时候Bucky总是被人家的笑容迷得神魂颠倒。有的时候Steve会跟他打招呼，问他过得怎么样啥的。而这时候Bucky就会华丽丽的舌头拌蒜，二到无以附加。

Bucky期待他俩偶遇已经到了丢人现眼的地步了。不过他真的期望他俩能有所进展。期待能在厨房餐桌旁边喝咖啡边聊天，能在街角酒吧里喝酒谈笑。靠，Bucky都希望有个弄错邮件的机会，只期望能和他共处片刻。

 _你可真是丢人带冒烟儿的了，Barnes。_ Bucky盯着他的邻居，心中暗想。

Steve正死盯着地面晃来晃去，于是Bucky童鞋趁此机会看个够本儿。Steve的肩膀很宽，Bucky能看见他背后白皙的皮肤上那星星点点的小雀斑。这让Bucky想起了星座，靠，他可是很想像天文学家研究夜空那样仔细研究Steve童鞋的身体捏。

Steve的腰很窄，他的背部线条简直就是艺术品。Bucky估计自己从没见过谁有辣么漂亮的翘臀。不知道咬上去是个啥赶脚捏，然后一路向下，无限崇拜地用嘴唇轻触Steve大腿上强健的肌肉和线条流畅的脚踝，感觉那柔滑肌肤在他唇下颤抖。

 _你给我差不多一点嘛_ ，Bucky暗暗骂自己，一边晃了晃脑袋让自己别胡思乱想。 _你的底迪要是这个时候立正站好，你的睡裤可啥也藏不住啊，二货！_

Bucky深吸一口气然后睁开眼，却吓得差点叫出来。因为Steve那双漂亮的蓝眼睛正凶巴巴的瞪着他。Bucky自己的眼睛也不由得瞪圆了，Steve的薄唇抿成了一条线，两颊也火大的泛红，这时候Bucky才明白，自己死盯着人家看被抓了个现行。他把Steve看毛了，自己不由得有些过意不去。

“有意见公开提行不，Buck？”Steve说道，声音低沉而干涩，就好像他费了好大劲才把话挤出来似的。

“不是，我…”Bucky微微一顿，“我就是累了，刚刚有点儿愣神儿。我不是有心讨你嫌的。”

“都这样儿了你还鬼扯，你不是吧？”Steve低吼道，“我不傻，行呗？我穿成这样站在这儿让你膈应了，那算我不对。可那是因为火警响的时候我啥都没想，吓得转头就往外跑。但是你也犯不着这么拿眼神儿剜我，弄得直我发毛吧？”

“膈应…不是，Steve。不是那样的。”Bucky说着使劲揉了揉脸，逼着自己别盯着Steve那漂亮的胸肌和腹肌，省得把人家惹得更火大。

“那，”Steve低吼着探身到Bucky近前，妈呀，Bucky几乎要跟浪漫爱情小说里维多利亚时代的女主那样晕倒了，毛主席保证。他可真是不知道Steve几乎跟自己鼻子对鼻子的时候，他那低沉的嗓音和专注的眼神儿会有这功效啊。“你什么意思？”

“我…呃…”Bucky结巴道，想要稍稍后退一步，却被Steve伸手抓住了衣袂拉回到原地。“那个…我是觉得…”

“有话快说，Bucky。”Steve命令道，Bucky真的是拼了老命才没化成一滩水啊。

“我觉得你很火辣好伐？”Bucky咕哝道，低头看地，无视自己的脸红热得能烧开水了。

“啥？”Steve问，Bucky真是 _死的心_ 都有了。

“我说我觉得你很火辣好伐?!”Bucky急道，抬头对上了那双满是惊讶的蓝色美眸。

Steve就那么盯着Bucky看了半天，谨慎而好奇地端详着Bucky。Bucky则钉在了原地，不知接下来会怎样发展。Steve会不会很谦和的拒绝他，跟他说他只对女性有感觉？还是直接一拳打过来？又或是一言不发的转头就走？

但是Steve的话让Bucky彻底惊了：“你愿意跟我共进早餐吗？”

Bucky懵圈的眨着眼，干动嘴皮子却说不出一个字儿来。

“啊？”他终于挤出了一个字来。Steve则露出了一个微笑。

“你愿意跟我共进早餐吗？”Steve重复道，“我的意思是，等咱们能回屋，我能洗个澡穿件衣服以后。你要是不打算马上就回去睡觉的话，我知道这附近有家不错的24小时营业的餐馆。”

Bucky的脑袋瓜儿还没反应过来，他的鸟嘴就张开了：“你要是不穿衣服的话，早饭我来做。”

Steve愣了愣神儿，继而仰头大笑起来，Bucky也跟着笑了，虽说他的脸已经跟刚刚开来的救火车一样红了。

“你可太奇葩了。”等笑够了以后Steve才说道。“不过我还是觉得传统的穿着衣服的约会更好，你说呢？”

Bucky的眼珠子几乎都要瞪掉下来了，“ _约会？_ ”

“对滴，”Steve回道，笑容绽开了，“你觉得呢？”

“好，”Bucky叹道，笑容止不住地爬上脸颊，“好，这样更好。”

“赞。”Steve说道，消防员们进了楼，Steve和Bucky并肩而立，静静等候，偶尔羞涩的谈笑几句。

“其实，”Steve说，楼里的火警铃终于不响了。“要是我知道你对我有意思，我早就约你了。”

“每次你跟我说话的时候我都跟个脑残一样脸红结巴还不够明显吗？还是…”Bucky笑着捋了捋自己的棕色头发。Steve则笑着用腰胯拱了拱Bucky，我的个天天儿啊，这个家伙还能再萌一点吗？

“我一直以为你那是内向，”Steve说道，“而且我不想把你吓跑了。我觉得比起一上来就调戏你，保持轻松友爱，慢慢了解你的方法更好一点。”

“那，你愿意的话，我任你调戏。”Bucky笑道，极力忽视Steve对着他嗤笑时自己的满脸红热。

“要是这样的话，”Steve回道，这时候消防队已经查看了大楼，允许住户重新返回楼里了。“我一般都在头一次约会完美结束之后就会脱衣服哦。”

Bucky不由得吞了下口水，灰常确定Steve正用饥渴的眼神死盯着他的喉结看。“了解。”


End file.
